


Rodeohead

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Rodeohead

Rodeohead

## Rodeohead

My interpretation of the canon of 'Firefly' told through bluegrass covers of Radiohead songs.

 

Footage: [Firefly (2002)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Firefly_\(TV_series\)) and [Serenity (2005)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serenity_\(film\))

Audio: [Rodeohead](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horses_and_Grasses) by Hard 'n' Phirm 

Duration: 00:04:56

Published: 2007-06-17

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/177084.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Rodeohead-480p_1.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> [Everything In Its Right Place]  
>  Everything,  
>  Everything
> 
> [Planet Telex]  
>  You can force it but it will not come  
>  You can taste it but it will not form  
>  (Chasing you home)  
>  Everything is broken  
>  Everyone is broken
> 
> [2+2=5]  
>  I'll stay home forever  
>  Where two and two  
>  Always make a five
> 
> [Instrumental from No Surprises]
> 
> [Optimistic]  
>  You can try the best you can  
>  You can try the best you can  
>  The best you can is good enough  
>  You can try the best you can  
>  You can try the best you can  
>  The best you can is good enough  
>  The best you can is good enough  
>  The best you can is good enough...
> 
> [You And Whose Army?]  
>  We rise tonight, we ride tonight  
>  We rise tonight, we ride tonight
> 
> [Karma Police]  
>  This is what you get  
>  This is what you get  
>  This is what you get, when you mess with us
> 
> [Knives Out]  
>  Knives out, catch the mouse  
>  Squash his head, throw him in the-
> 
> [Creep]  
>  She's running out again  
>  (So effin' special)  
>  She's running out  
>  She runs (runs!)  
>  Runs (runs!)  
>  Runs (run baby, run!)
> 
> [Instrumental from The National Anthem]
> 
> [Morning Bell]  
>  Release me, release me  
>  Cut the kids in half (come on!)  
>  Cut the kids in half  
>  Cut the kids in half
> 
> [How To Disappear Completely]  
>  That there, that's not me  
>  I go where I please  
>  I'm not here
> 
> [Instrumental from Just]
> 
> [Fake Plastic Trees]  
>  She looks like the real thing  
>  She tastes like the real thing  
>  My fake plastic girl
> 
> [Nice Dream]  
>  Nice dream  
>  (If you think that you're strong enough)  
>  Nice dream  
>  (If you think you belong enough)  
>  Nice dream  
>  Come on!
> 
> [Paranoid Android]  
>  That's it, sir! You're leaving  
>  The crackle of pigskin  
>  The dust and the screaming  
>  Them yuppies networking  
>  The panic, the vomit  
>  The panic, the vomit  
>  God loves his children  
>  (Copy that, God loves his children. 10-4.)
> 
> [Instrumental from Subterranean Homesick Alien]  
> 


End file.
